No puedo contártelo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Allen le formula a Kanda una pregunta que este es incapaz de responder. Yullen.


**D-Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Últimamente su vida estaba patas arriba, su situación en la Orden era un desastre y casi podía estar agradecido, porque dados los hechos, esta podría ser muchísimo peor. La Orden, el Catorceavo, el Conde Milenario, todo era un maldito lio. A lo que se le podía colocar como guinda del pastel su extraña relación con Kanda.

Porque si, de una manera u otra estaba juntos. Pero a su manera y siendo que Kanda podía llegar a ser una persona muy, pero que muy complicada de tratar, el asunto parecía producirle más dolores de cabeza que beneficio. Si, el sexo que mantenían estaba bien, mas venía de la mano de Kanda siendo un maldito gilipollas inaguantable. El problema radicaba en que cuando le daba por estar tierno, a Allen se le derretía el corazón. Si, al contrario que Kanda, él tenía corazón.

El maldito problema radicaba a que ambos se querían de una manera romántica, pero lo expresaban fatal. Especialmente Kanda, que siendo como era en los asuntos sentimentales, no paraba de marear el asunto. Si duda, se debían una seria conversación al respecto, siendo el problema que apenas si tenían tiempo para ello y que cuando lo tenían, no hablaban de eso. Como en ese momento en el que caminaban por los pasillos soltándose algún que otro insulto. A lo que Allen, ya harto de tanta disputa; y habiéndose asegurado de que nadie estaba cerca, aprovechó para empujar al de cabello oscuro contra la pared y callarlo con un apasionado beso. Que por supuesto, no tardó en ser correspondido con la ferocidad propia del otro. No fue sólo un beso, fueron muchos y a cada cual más exigente, más ansioso, más desesperado.

Entonces Kanda lo apartó bruscamente.

—¡Tú eres tonto Moyashi!— exclamó repentinamente.

O lo que era lo mismo, alguien se acercaba a ellos y Kanda lo había escuchado llegar. Así que volvían a su habitual intercambio de insultos y gritos.

—¡Deja de llamarme así Bakanda!

A lo que Marie cruzó la esquina, se los encontró en mitad de pasillo insultándose y mirándose de una manera tan agresiva, que entre ellos saltaban chispas. Marie sólo suspiró, acostumbrado a que esos dos estuvieran siempre así, si bien no era algo que le resultara agradable.

—Si duda, los dos sois igual de estúpidos —lamentó y sin decir más, se marchó.

Continuaron gritándose hasta que comprobaron otra vez que volvían a estar solos. Lo único que el momento se les había fastidiado y en ese instate ya no tenían ganas de continuar con un contacto físico tan intenso.

Allen miró hacía donde Marie se había marchado, recordando un comentario que hizo este en un entrenamiento hace poco.

—¿Cómo conociste a Marie? —preguntó, con autentica curiosidad.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

En una ocasión normal, Allen habría exigido a Kanda la respuesta, pero el tono en el que le dijo le hizo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una situación normal.

—Hizo un pequeño comentario el otro día al respecto y me dio curiosidad —Allen miró a Kanda, quien estaba un poco alejado de él y no lo miraba —. No te preocupes, no me contó nada, por eso te lo pregunto —lo tranquilizó, aunque no resultó muy efectivo —. Simplemente, me di cuenta, de que no sé nada sobre tu pasado y me gustaría saber algo —hizo una pausa—. Tú ya sabes sobre mi pasado, me gustaría conocer un poco del tuyo.

En verdad que lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero Kanda no pareció nada dispuesto a hablar. Pero no se mostró molesto o cabreado como cabría esperarse, sino que lo notó triste y melancólico y eso, en verdad lo preocupó. Kanda lo miró un poco, lo miró fijamente y Allen no tuvo duda en que ese día, seguiría sin conocer el pasado de ese hombre.

—No puedo contártelo —lo dijo con tal tono que Allen lo comprendió y se dio cuenta que cual doloroso era tema para él. No necesitó saber más al respecto para notar cuanto daño le hacía ese tema —. No estoy preparado —admitió Kanda en un suspiro un tanto avergonzado.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, lo habría abrazado puesto que en verdad despertaba compasión. Pero era Kanda y odiaba que le tuvieran compasión. Así que se quedó ahí, mirándolo.

—No te preocupes —Kanda lo miró de reojo, sorprendido por esa respuesta.

—¿No vas a insistir?

Y Allen negó con una radiante sonrisa, con una sonrisa que le decía que daba igual, que todo estaba bien.

—No, sólo voy a esperar hasta ese día en el que tú seas capaz de contármelo.

Se miraron, era extraño cuando se miraban así, sin odio, sin reproches. Sólo se miraban sin ningún sentimiento negativo, sin ninguna pretensión, sólo se miraban entre ellos. Esos momento en los que pese a como eran, pese a los problemas para decirse lo que en verdad sentían, se miraban de forma donde la única reina, era la ternura.

—Moyashi, te quiero.


End file.
